Love in Firehouse 51
by I don't think I wanna be saved
Summary: This is just a Dawsey love story with a couple twists and turns here and there. If you love Dawsey, please read. If you don't like reading extremely detailed sex, don't read this story. Rated M-MA for lots of sex and some language.
1. The beginning

**This is my first Chicago Fire fanfic... I just flipped out when Casey kissed Dawson... and then when they woke up in bed together... omg asdfghjkl sooo here's my take on what happened after Casey showed up at her door. I will be making this lots of chapters... I have gotten ideas from many, many, many other writers on here... if you guys R&R, let me know what you think... it will get smutty/fluffy.**

_'Perfect! This shade of bright red is just magnificent! And if I don't see him before tomorrow, I'm gonna have to straight up tell him that I'm in love with him and have been since the first time we met.' _Dawson thought to herself

I grabbed my jacket and keys and headed for the door. As soon as the door opened, _there he was_. He looked like a deer caught in the head lights. Before I could say anything, _he was kissing me..! 'Is this really happening?' _Gabby thought as Matt's tongue grazed her bottom lip, asking for entrance when she grants it and their tongues fight for dominance before Gabby was defeated. Gabby grabbed his jacket as she pulled it off of his shoulders. Then they both pulled away for much needed air._  
_

"Matt." was all that Gabby could breathe out

They both attack each other's lips again. Gabby grabbed the hem of his shirt and, parting their lips for a brief second as she pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it to the floor. Matt turned her around and unzipped her gorgeous black dress, peeling it down her shoulders and down her body, until she stepped out of it when it hit her feet. Matt jumped up and grabbed her by the small of her back and the nape of her neck and crashed his lips into hers. She jumped up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, he walked up the stairs as she kissed his jaw, neck, and lips. When he finally reached her bedroom, he laid her down on ever so gently, crawled to hover over her and planted a sweet and gentle kiss upon her lips before he spoke.

"Let me make love to you. Let me show you what you mean to me Gabriela Dawson." Matt spoke ever so softly

He searched her eyes for an answer, but all he saw were tear-filled eyes. He panicked not knowing what to do.

"W-what's wrong Gabby?" Matt asked worried that he said something wrong

"N-nothing. It's j-just that I, I have waited so long to hear you say those words, for this to be real, for you to want me. And now it's happening. I love you Matthew Casey.. I love you. I have since I met you and I will continue to love you for the rest of my life." Gabby cried as she leaned up to kiss Matt. Gabby had managed to flip them both over so that she was straddling him. She shimmied back and pull down his boxers ever so teasingly, revealing the very large, very hard cock of Matthew Casey. The sight of this only made Gabby soaked to her hot core. Matt noticed that her breath hitched when his erection popped out. Gabby had met his eyes for a brief second before taking him into her mouth, sucking and licking the head before starting a rhythm on him. Matt threw his head back, clenching the sheets, gritting his teeth, and moaning her name. It wasn't long before Matt could feel his orgasm and with the way Gabby was working him, he was gonna last about 15 more seconds, tops.

"Uhng Gabby... I-I'm gonna... unng GABBY... FUUUUCK GABBY!" Casey screamed as his orgasm pulsed through him and he came down her throat.

Gabby swallowed every last drop of him, then sucked the head before leaning up to kiss him and let him taste himself.

"Mmmm" Matt moaned in reply

"Mmmm" replied Gabby

"My turn..." he said with a devilish grin that made Gabby's body shiver.

Matt had flipped them over again and kissed her lips, jaw, neck, chest, crevice of her perky breasts before taking one nipple in his mouth while his tugged, rolled, and played with the other one. He then gave the other nipple equal attention while tugging, rolling, and playing with the other. Gabby had ran her fingers through his thick blonde hair, pulling and tugging while he fondled her breasts.

"Matt." Gabby moaned as he made his way down her torso, navel, and eventually her dripping wet pussy. He licked up all her juices from her hole to her clit, stopping to suck and flick the little nub, causing Gabby to moan.

"Oh Matt." Gabby breathed out as she tugged at his blonde locks.

Matt circle her entrance with his long index finger before slowly entering her, pumping in and out while he sucked her, then adding a second finger, and finally, a third. Matt continued to pumping his three finger in and out of her until she was coming.

"MATT.. I CAN'T.. I'M GONNA.. ARRHGG MATT FUUUCKING CHRIST YES." Gabby screamed as her orgasm ripped through her.

Gabby regained her breath as she come down from her high.

"Matt, that was... amazing." Gabby stated as she blushed

"Just wait for round 2." Matt snickered

"Oh." was all Gabby could manage.

Matt kissed her passionately as he ran his hand up and down her side. Matt pulled away and aligned himself with her entrance, slowly pushed into her as he kissed her until he was complete in.

"Move. Please." Gabby breathed out when they parted from the kiss and she clutched onto Matt's blonde locks

Matt slowly began to move in and out of Gabby as his mind raced. He felt as if time stopped and he and Gabby were the only two people on earth, finally making love to each other.

Matt wasn't sure if this was really happening or if this was another one of his dreams. He reached down and grabbed Gabby's chin and tilted her head up to make eye contact, kissing her ever so softly as he continued to thrust in and out of her, letting her feel the sensation of him filling her.

Gabby couldn't have been happier than she was in this moment. Matthew Casey was making love to her. It was this moment that she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. It was the moment Matt had tilted her head up and kissed her that she realized _this was real. _

"Matt. MATT OH GOD MATT... YES.. RIGHT _THERE_." Gabby screamed as Matt thrusted in and out of her, hitting her bundle of nerves deep inside her.

"Oh Gabby... Gabby.. I can't.. so close.. won't last." Matt muttered out in between breaths

"MATT... I CAN'T.. I'M GONNA.. SHIT... I CAN'T.. FUUUUUUCK MATT." Gabby screamed and her orgasm ripped through her

GABBY.. GABBY.. SHIIIIT FUCK... I'M GONNA... I CAN'T... GOD DAMMIT... GAAAAAAAAABBY." Matt growled as his own orgasm pulsed through him.

Matt slowly pulled and flopped down next to her, pulling her into his arms and spooning her.

"I love you Gabby." Matt said

"I love you too Matt." Gabby said drifting of into sleep

Matt kissed the side of her head and whispered in her ear.

"Go to sleep my beautiful angel." And with that, Gabby was fast asleep

**So I was wondering what you guys think? Constructive criticism would be nice... If you guys want me to continue with the story. You can always PM me if you have idea for the next chapter.**


	2. Our time

**Soo since you guys enjoyed the first chapter to the story, heres the second chapter.. I do wanna say that I'm sorry for the delay. My computer crashed and a couple day ago and I just got it back today... anyway, enjoy**

Gabby just laid there, awake, thinking about last nights events. Did we make love or- Gabby stopped her thoughts because she didn't wanna go there, but she had to. Or did we have just sex? No.. no Gabby, don't do this to yourself. He said he wanted to make love, but what if he wasn't thinking clearly. I'll just ask him at breakfast. That'll be awkward. I need to do it. I need to know if I'm just some easy- Gabby's thoughts were interrupted by Matt's movements. Matt moved in to spoon Gabby as he placed a wet open-mouth kiss to her shoulder blade causing herto lean in slightly to his kiss.

"Hey." Gabby whispers to Matt

"Hey." Matt whispers back

"You hungry? Want me to-want me to fry up some eggs or something? I mean, not that we have to, if you have somewhere to be.." Gabby trailed off

They were both silent for a second before Matt sighed and spoke

"Gabby? I had a chance at this a year ago and I blew it. I've been regretting it ever since. So, I'm not abut to grab my things and make excuses to get out of here. As far as I'm concerned, it's our time now." Matt said as he looked into her eyes

Gabby just nodded before meeting him halfway and kissing him gently. They broke apart to look into each others eyes before kissing again.

* * *

Gabby had just finished getting dressed after her and Matt took their shower together and Gabby had started making pancakes. She left Matt to get dressed because she was afraid that if she didn't, neither one of them would be getting to work. Gabby had placed the first plate of pancakes down just in time for Matt to come out and grab one to start eating. Matt then walked over to Gabby and placed his hands on the small of her waist and held her flush with his body.

"You make good pancakes." Matt said as he kissed her neck causing her to blush and giggle.

"Thank you baby." She giggled

"You're. Very. Welcome." He said between kisses

"Matt." Gabby moaned as she leaned into him

"Hmmm?" Matt asked

"I have to make breakfast and if you keep doing this, we'll never get to work." Gabby stated

"Then we won't go and we'll tell the Chief that I got sick and I also got you sick." Matt smiled at the thought of spending the day in bed with Gabby

"Matt, no." Gabby said as she used all of her willpower to pull away from him as she would rather be held by him all day

"Hmph. Fine then, but I'm taking a rain check." Matt chuckled and winked before walking away to eat more pancakes

* * *

"I saw you two." Shay stated excitedly as she approached the ambulance that Gabby had been restocking

"What are you talking about Shay?" Dawson tried to act like she didn't know

"Oh HEEEELL NO Dawson." Shay raised her voice

"Shhh, keep your voice down! Would you like to tell me who the fuck you're talking about?" Gabby asked

"Relax, no ones around. Anyway, I saw you and Casey walking in together. _Hand. In. Hand._" Shay stated as she emphasized the last part

"So?" Gabby says nonchalantly, hoping she'll leave her alone

"_So? _Really Dawson? Are you fucking kidding me? YOU. AND. CASEY." She shouted

"Ok ok ok. Lower your voice and I'll tell you." Gabby sighs "Well, last night I was getting ready to go out and as soon as I opened the door, I saw Matt was standing there, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, an adorable deer that is." Shay rolled her eyes "Anyway, we looked in each others eyes and then _he _leaned in to kiss _me_. It was everything I had every imagined it being." Gabby smiled as she relived the memory "So yeah, we're together." Gabby smiled

"I KNEW IT!" Shay shouted "KELLY OWES ME 20 BUCKS!" Shay shouted excitedly

Gabby just laughed.

* * *

Gabby had just walked into the locker room and saw Herrmann standing in front of his locker and a couple of other guys in there.

"Where's gung-ho Joe? Gabby asked

"I don't think he's comin back." Herrmann stated as he motioned towards McCully

"McCully? Man, I was just getting used to Chout." Gabby said

"Hey Dawson." McCully greeted

"Hey." Gabby replied

"What's the deal, Shay sick? If she's got that nasty bug that's going around, she's in for a bad time." McCully stated

"You want a skim latte?" Gabby asked semi-annoyed

"Sure." McCully said taking the latte from Dawson

"Careful, the lids not really..." Gabby didn't finish her thought before the latte's lid popped off and fell to the floor, splashing all over McCully

"That's great. This is great, this is great, one minute into my shift and I'm already covered in gack. This is never gonna come out, my wife is gonna freak out on me." McCully complained

Dawson and Herrmann exchange annoyed looks. Gabby checked her phone before speaking to McCully again.

"We're gonna have a good day today McCully. Think positive. Don't catastrophize everything." Gabby said before leaving

* * *

Gabby headed back to the ambo to make sure everything was ready for the day. Gabby opened the ambo door to find a very smug looking Matthew Casey.

"Ho oh oh, oh my god. You're crazy." Gabby stated in disbelief

"A little. Yeah." Matt said matter-of-factly

"Casey, we can't- we can't do this." Gabby chuckled looking around

"Not with that attitude, c'mon." Matt encouraged waving her in

Gabby thought for a second before looking around to make sure no one had come into the garage before hoping into the ambo and shutting the door

"You're out of your mind." Gabby said smiling

"You're amazing." Matt countered as he grabbed Gabby and pulled her on top of him and kissed her

Unfortunately the bell rang before they could get anywhere and Matt and Gabby groaned in unison

_Truck 81, Ambulance 61, Officer in distress_

"Rain check?" Gabby asked before leaving the ambo

"That makes two." Matt chuckled and watched Gabby leave

* * *

"Perfect, first call of the day and our PIC is MIA." McCully complained

Gabby hoped into the passenger side of the ambo and McCully gaped at her

"What are you waiting for?" Gabby asked

And with that, McCully drove off seconds after Matt jumped out the back.

* * *

Gabby had passed the common room, texting Matt to meet her in the showers.

_**Meet me in the showers. I'll take that rain check. ~Gabby 3**_

McCully had noticed Gabby texting then saw her shoot a look towards Matt before walking towards the showers. Matt's phone buzzed catching the attention of McCully and Mills. Matt gradually got up before walking in the same direction as Dawson did. McCully had watched this and figured out what was going on.

"Hey Pete? Do you know about Gabby and Lieutenant?" McCully asked amused

*whistles* *clicks* *whistles more*

"Yeah yeah, I got it." Mills said slightly annoyed

* * *

Matt wanders around the corner of the showers but doesn't see Gabby.

"Hello." Matt calls out

Gabby walked out of one of the showers and Matt smiled

"You looked like you were having a good time out there but, I have a better idea." Gabby said with a slight smile

Matt looked back to make sure no one had followed him

"I like it already." Matt stated as he strolled over to Dawson and she unzipped his jacket before they were kissing feverishly

Gabby grabbed the hem of Matt's shirt and lifted it up over his head, parting briefly before attacking each others lips again. Matt threw his shirt to the ground before lifting Gabby up into the shower. Gabby and turned and pinned Matt against the wall of the shower. Matt tugged at the hem of Gabby's shirt, parting again so Gabby could take her shirt the rest of the way off and throw it to the ground. Matt started to lift Gabby up and Gabby jumped the rest of the way into his arms. He held her by the nape of her neck and the back of her thigh as he kissed her hard and passionately. Gabby grabbed the curtain and whipped it shut.

"Too. Much. Clothes." Matt and Gabby panted in unison

They both chuckled as Matt put Gabby down so they could both quickly strip each other. Gabby got down on her knees and palmed Matt hard member through his jeans, causing Matt to let out a low growl from the back of his throat. Gabby jumped up to kiss him, swallowing his growl.

"We have to be quiet." Gabby giggled

"I know, but you're soo fucking sexy in that laced bra. Speaking of that..." Matt trailed off as he spun Gabby around, unclipping her bra and letting it fall off her shoulders. She turn back around and even after Matt thought she couldn't get anymore beautiful, she did. Matt leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips and her nose causing her to giggle.

"Are we gonna do this?" She asked anxiously

"Be patient my love." Matt soothed

Gabby couldn't wait so she knelt down and unbutton and unzip his pants and pulled them down along with his revealing a very hard, very big cock. Gabby moan at the sight of her boyfriend's cock. It's not like she hadn't seen it before. Gabby slowly pumped Matt before taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly before taking him as deep as she could and pumping what little she couldn't fit down her throat. Gabby used her other hand to massage his balls. Matt let out another low growl and tried to say something.

"Ga-a-abby. Close. Stop. Fuck." Matt mumbled

Gabby stopped and came off with a pop before Matt could come. It was now Matt's turn. Matt knelt in front of Gabby and copied what she had done to him. Instead of a large, hard cock, he was greeted with a clean shaven pussy which was also had silky folds as he ran his fingers through them and she was also dripping wet. Gabby parted her legs slightly as Matt entered his long index finger inside of her and pumped in and out before entering another finger inside and eventually and third. Dawson tried really hard to keep quiet but Matt really knew what he was doing. Matt continued to stretch her before pulling out his fingers causing Gabby to groan for his touch.

"Ready?" Matt asked her

"More than ready. Fuck me Casey." Gabby growled

Matt was more than happy to comply so he lifted Gabby up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Matt settled her down on his hardened cock and let her adjust before lifting her up so that just the head was in and thrust back into her hard causing her to moan in pleasure. They kept this up for about 10 minutes before they both felt that familiar tension in their stomachs.

"Matt. I'm close." Gabby panted

"So close." Matt replied

Gabby leaned close to Matt's ear and whispered,

"Come with me." She whispered into his ear

And with that Gabby clenched down on Matt and Matt came with Gabby. They swallowed each others screams as they came together. They broke apart to breathe and come down from their high. Matt lifted Gabby off of his soft and sticky cock.

"How about we take a shower together?" Matt asked

"Good idea." Gabby agreed as she kicked the clothes out of the shower and turned on the warm water.

Gabby hugged Matt and they stood under the warm water.


	3. The announcement followed by celebration

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for R&R my story... I'm glad you like it... Please enjoy this chapter I've been working on..**

**Spoilers: 'Shoved In My Face' when they announce their relationship.**

**So if you have't seen the episode first then don't read. I'm going to be writing about what we do see on screen and then what we don't see on screen with dawsey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire or it's characters... If I did, oh man... it be porn... lol****  
**

**Oh and about that last chapter with Shay and McCully, I was hopped up on pain meds (I sprained my back) and red bull.. plus I was tired as fuck. Anyway, my intention was to have Shay and Dawson make up but Shay would still be at whatever Firehouse she was at and come visit Dawson and happen to see them holding hands. Soo to clear that all up. Enjoy this chapter**

Matt had just opened his eyes from the nightmare he was having about that fire that put him in the hospital. It took him a minute to realize that he was in his bad. He looked over at his dresser to find Gabby organizing his drawers.

"You're up early." Matt said catching Gabby's attention

"Hey. Yeah, went for a run, showered up, and got some coffee." Gabby said

"A little nervous energy maybe?" Matt asked

"No no no, I'm cool." Gabby reassured him uncovincingly

"Then why are you organizing my t-shirt drawer?" Matt asked

Gabby chuckled, "A little nervous, yeah." she confessed

"You're gonna be fine." Matt told her

"So are you." She said smiling at him

"Yep, I'm ready to get back. The doctor gave me a clean bill of health." Matt said as he stretched

Matt stood up and then his face went blank as he started to crumble to the floor.

"Baby, hey hey woah ohhhh hey, you ok?" Gabby said as she dove down and caught him

"Ohhhhhhhhh." Matt said grabbing on to Gabby and chuckling as he stood up

"Don't- don't do that- don't do that again." Gabby said smiling

"I'm sorry." Matt chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her and wrapped his arms around her waist

Gabby leaned back with her eyes open before closing her eyes and kissing him back. When they parted from the kiss, Gabby spoke.

"Hey I was thinking of coming by the house before reporting to the academy. I just feel like we should tell people before they hear about it from somebody else." Gabby said seriously

"Tell themmm?" Matt trailed off

"You are cruisin, I swear to god." Gabby said smiling and poking him in the shoulder

"Are you kiddin? I want the whole world to know that you're my girl." Matt said causing Gabby to smile and kiss him

Matt turned around to leave before Gabby spoke

"Hey, let me tell Mills, ok? Just, outta respect." Gabby said

"Yeah, sure." Matt said

* * *

Matt and Gabby strolled into the garage of Firehouse 51 together, holding hands.

"Guys?" Gabby shouted slightly in order to get the attention of everyone mumbling to each other

Everyone looked at Matt and Gabby in the entrance of the garage.

"Matt and I have an announcement to make." Gabby stated excitedly staring at Matt

Shay saw Matt and Gabby holding hands and started smiling

"What is it?" Shay and Herrman said at the same

"The other night I was getting ready to go out and Matt showed up on my doorstep. Well we stood there for a second before Matt kissed me and well, your disturbed minds can wander from there but, Matt and I are together." Gabby smiled up at Matt and gave him a kiss as the garage full of co-workers started cheering.

"YEAH I CALLED IT I CALLED IT, DID I NOT CALL IT? Oh yeah, I told Cindy, but AYE I CALLED IT. I knew you two were meant for each other." Herrmann shouted

"Me too, Randy McHolland. I knew you two would be turtle doves one day." Mouch piped in

"All worked out. Thanks guys" Matt said

"I'm happy for you." Kelly said putting his hand on Gabby's shoulder

"Oh hey, I'm gonna be in your rescue class tomorrow." Gabby said

"I saw that." Kelly stated

"And I know that we're friends, but don't give me any special treatment, alright?" Gabby asked

"Don't worry." Kelly said as he shook his head, laughed, and left.

"Uh." Matt motioned towards Mills walking up to the Firehouse. "Call you later." Matt told Gabby

"Okay." Gabby said smiling.

"Hey Mills." Gabby said

"What's up Dawson? Hey big day today?" Mills asked

"Oh yeah yeah. Ummm... hey you got a sec?" Gabby asked

* * *

"I want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted, and I'm glad you found the guy that can do that." Mills said sadly

"Huh. Thank you." Gabby said as the harsh wind blew in her face

Mills just smiled as Gabby started to walk away

"Hey uh.. kick some ass at the academy." Mills said smiling

"I plan on it." Dawson said as she walked away

* * *

Later that evening when Matt and Gabby were talking about moving in together, Gabby had started kissing him. After a couple minutes of kissing, Gabby got up to go brush her teeth and Matt wanted this to go further.

"I gotta go brush my teeth and then go to bed. You should do the same." Gabby suggested as she turn to walk towards the bathroom

"I've got a better idea." Matt snickered as he grabbed Gabby's waist and spun her around and pinned her body against his, causing her to gasp as he pushed her into his growing erection.

"You caused this." Matt gasped as he kissed her hard and passionately

"Oh really? How so?" Gabby breathed out as soon as her and Matt broke from the kiss to stare into each others eye

"_How so? _You were being your sexy ass self. They way you walked to the bathroom, or started to anyway." Matt chuckled

"Oh god." Gabby panted

Gabby grabbed Matt by the nape of his neck and pulled his head down and smashed their lips together in a searing kiss. Matt moaned in reply to Gabby's kiss. They parted for a brief second to catch their breath before attacking each others lips again. Gabby grabbed the hem of Matt's shirt and lifted it up over Matt's head, parting again so they could get his shirt off. Matt reached for the tie on Gabby's robe and untied her robe and slipped it off her shoulders revealing her naked mocha skin body. Gabby's hands went right to Matt's buckle after they parted for well needed air. Gabby kneeled down in front of Matt as she undid the button and zipper on Matt's jeans. Once his jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped, Gabby shimmied his jeans and boxers off of him revealing his rock hard cock. Gabby immediately took his large member into her small hand as she began to pump him and rubbing her thumb over the head and when he least expected it, she took the head into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the head and sucked lightly. Matt threw his head back and moaned incoherently as he tangled his hands into Gabby's long black hair.

"Gabby, baby." was all Matt was able to speak clearly

This only caused Gabby to take him deeper and suck harder and pump what little she couldn't fit. She didn't like to pride herself on the fact that she has no gag reflex, but she does.

"Gabby, ung baby." Matt said pulling her hair

Gabby moved her hands own to his massage and play with his balls.

"Gabby, baby OH GOD GAAAAAABBY.. I CAN'T.. FUCK... YEEEEEES." Matt shouted as he came hard down her throat

Matt pulled Gabby up and kissed her hard.

"Mmmm." Gabby moaned into Matt's mouth

Matt trailed kisses along her jaw, neck, and chest as he unhooked her black laced bra, letting it fall of her shoulders. Once her bra was off, he continued trailing kisses down her chest, the crevice of her breasts, and then moved to her left nipple while he played with and tugged the other one causing her to throw her head back and moan.

"Oh god Matt." Gabby moaned as she leaned into his mouth

Matt hummed against her nipple sending vibrations through her body. Matt then moved to her right nipple as he played with the one he just sucked.

"Matt, baby. I need-need you oh god inside of-of me." Gabby said through moans

Matt released her nipple from his mouth with a loud _pop__._

Matt swept Gabby off her feet and and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently and he hover over her before climbing on top of her and trailing kisses down her torso and her hip bones before he ran his long index finger through he silky mocha folds causing herto throw her head back and moan.

"OH GOD MATT!" Gabby moaned loudly

Matt then put his first two fingers in Gabby and pumped in and out as he sucked on her clit. It took about a minute before Gabby was close to her edge again.

"MATT BABY YEEES... I'M CLOSE. MATT. I CANT." Gabby screamed as she came hard around Matt's fingers.

He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean and then went back to Gabby to lick up all her juices. Matt then trailed back up Gabby's body and his cock was getting hard again. Once Gabby came down from here high all she could say was "Matt."

Matt aligned himself up with her entrance and began to push in. Matt was abut halfway in when he slammed in the rest of the way, causing gabby to scream out in pleasure. Matt pulled out just enough where the tip was still in and slammed back in. He kept this rhythm going until they were both close to their breaking point. Gabby pulled Matt down and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Come with me." Gabby whispered

Matt thrusted in one more time before the room was filled with screams of they came down from their high, Matt pulled out and rolled over to his side of the bed and spooned in next to Gabby. Gabby turned her head and kissed Matt before she rolled back over and leaned into Matt.

"Go to sleep." Matt whispered into Gabby's ear

The both fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

**A/N. So it wasn't as long as i wanted it to be but... Anyway, this chapter was just Dawsey fluff and sex... Also if anyone has ideas for the next couple chapters or wanna be a co-writer, pm me. I've got other stories to write. please let me know if you have chapter ideas or wanna be a co-writer.**

**XOXO ~Morgan 3**


	4. AN: Please Read

**Thank you guys sooo much for favoriting and following this story. I changed this story from 'I Blew It Once' to 'Love, Trust, and The past?' because I have a different direction of things now... Also I'm bringing someone from each of their pasts back and I have a couple polls that I want you guys to vote on... poll will be close by Sunday, Jan. 26th, 2014. I can't write chapter 6 and up until you vote on the polls... Please vote!**


	5. Love

**Here's chapter 4. Please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**I do not own Chicago Fire or anything else mentioned.**

Gabby's eyes fluttered open and the memories from the night before came back to her and a huge smile crept upon her face. Gabby felt Matt stir behind her and the memories came flooding back to him as well. Gabby turned over and faced him.

"Morning handsome." Gabby greeted with a smile on her face

"Morning to you too beautiful." Matt smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips

"I was thinking that we could stop by that bagel place for brunch on our way to work." Gabby stated

"That sounds really good. And then for dinner, we could go to the hot dog place down the street." Matt smiled as he leaned into kiss her lips again

Matt and Gabby laid there for what seemed like hours to them just nuzzling, cuddling, staring, and kissing. Gabby finally decided to get up and go make breakfast.

* * *

"How many waffles would you like?" Gabby asked when Matt wrapped his arms around her waist

"Hmmmm. Make me 2?" Matt asked kissing her neck

"Hmmm. Sure baby." Gabby replied happily

Once they sat down and ate and were done, Gabby cleaned up.

"I'm gonna go get dressed." Matt said as he pressed himself against her back and moved her hair to start kissing and sucking on her neck

"Mmmmm. Matt." Gabby moaned as she leaned back into him

"Yes baby?" Matt answered as he continued to suck a hickey onto her neck

"We have to get ready for shift." Gabby said as she turned around and her chest was flush with his chest

"I wanna stay here with you." Matt whined

"If we stay here, we'll never leave." Gabby chuckled

"I'm ok with that." Matt said seriously

Gabby just laughed as she wiggled her way out of his semi-tight grip on her and swatted at his chest.

"How about we go upstairs and forget about shift for awhile? Besides, we have about 2 1/2 hours before we absolutely have to be there." Matt said sexily as he wrapped his arms tightly around Gabby's waist

"That sounds really nice." Gabby said as she turned around and put her hands on his chest causing him to loosen his grip on her

"C'mon baby, let's go. Do you want me to make you forget your name too?" Matt said as he walked Gabby up the stairs

"Always." Gabby giggled as the headed upstairs

* * *

Matt and Gabby were laying next to each other, panting after they just got done making love.

"I'll never get tired of doing that." Gabby giggled as she turned over to Matt

"Me either." Matt said as he turned on his side and leaned in to kiss her and pull her into him

Gabby gnawed at her bottom lip which didn't go unnoticed by Matt. Matt knew she wanted to say something but was nervous because that's what she did when she was nervous.

"What is it?" Matt asked as he tugged her lip out from her teeth's grasp

"I just really wanna say something but I'm afraid you won't feel the same." Gabby said nervously

"Just say it." Matt tried

Gabby took 3 deep breathes before speaking.

"I love you." Gabby whispered slowly with her eyes closed

Gabby was worried so she peeked at Matt who was staring at her in awe.

"What?" Gabby asked

"I love you too." Matt said and grabbed her a kissed her deeply

"Make love to me again, Matt." Gabby panted once they broke the kiss

"Always." Matt whispered as he leaned his forehead against Gabby's

Matt pulled Gabby on top of him and they made sweet love until it was time to take a shower, get food, and go to work.

* * *

Matt and Gabby walked into the Firehouse together, hand-in-hand.

"Someone looks like they got laid this morning." Shay and Severide teased as Matt and Gabby walked into the Firehouse

"You're just jealous cause I can get some." Gabby laughed at Shay

"Yeah Kelly, you're just jealous." Matt laughed at Kelly

Shay and Severide stood in shock as Casey and Dawson laughed their way to the locker room

"This is gonna be a long shift." Matt and Gabby sighed in unison

As soon as they were changed into their work clothes, Matt grabbed Gabby by the small of her back and pulled her into him and kissed her passionately.

Shay and Severide came in and wolf whistled when they witnessed Casey and Dawson's make out session.

"Get a room you two." Shay laughed

"Oh we plan on it." Gabby giggled kissing Matt again and walking out with Shay

"You got real lucky, dude." Kelly slapped Matt's shoulder

"I know. What I don't know is how." Matt sat and thought

"I don't know either, man. I do know that it was love at first sight for her and it took you sometime but even with Hallie, you looked at Gabby like she was your everything." Severide said as he patted Casey's shoulder and walked out

* * *

Matt and Gabby arrived home after shift and sat down at the kitchen table to eat their dinner before they headed off to bed.

"I'm so tired." Gabby said as she bit into her hot dog

"Me too. Why don't we finish these and then go to bed." Matt suggested as he too, bit into his hot dog

Once they finished their hot dogs, Matt and Gabby walked up the stairs. When they reached their room, Gabby peeled off her jeans, shirt, bra, and then got one of Matt's shirts out, threw it over herself, and slid into bed. Matt also peeled off his jeans and shirt and slipped into bed, pulling Gabby into him.

"I love you, Gabriela Dawson." Matt whispered as he kissed her gently

"I love you too, Matthew Casey." Gabby whispered back

"Always." They whispered in unison

**P.S. So I was going one way with this, then I wanted to go another way but, if I went with them encountering their exes, I wouldn't have enough time for all you patient fans of mine. I don't have time currently for this story if I continue the way I'm going with their exes, but I'm going to be updating this as a love story for them. Just Dawsey stuff, like: them, marriage, a baby (or 2) ;p**

**P.P.S. If you'd like to help me write this, that'd be helpful**

**P.P.P.S. This story is soooo far beyond rated M... more like rated: MAAAAAAAA. Anyway, thank you for reading. I will just be doing a Dawsey love story with twists and turns here and there...**

**Love you all,  
xoxo~Morgan**


	6. Long shift

**Here's another update for all you patient fans...**

**I don't own Chicago Fire, NBC, or Global.**

**If I did own Chicago Fire, I think all you Dawsey, Shayveride, and Kotis fans would be very, very, very happy. I don't own it though soo, sad face...**

**Also, I changed this story, again. It will contain lots and lots of sex (lol). Oh and I don't know many streets in chicago other than Whacker**

**Anyway, on with the story...**

Gabby awoke to find Matt was not in the bed. Gabby checked her phone and saw it was 8:02 a.m. Gabby fell back on her pillow with a loud groan. After a good ten minutes of just laying there, Gabby got up to go to the bathroom and then get into the shower. Gabby peeled off what little pajamas she had on before stepping into the shower and turning on the hot water and letting it cascade down her beautiful mocha skin. Gabby didn't hear Matt come into the bathroom and sneak into the shower. Gabby jumped when Matt wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and planted sweet kisses along her neck, slightly biting down, leaving hickeys and lovebites.

"Oh, Matt." Gabby breathed out

Matt had his hands everywhere on Gabby's body making Gabby moan loudly and push back into him.

"Oh. _Someone's_ awake." Gabby turned around and crashed her lips against Matt in a fierce kiss

Without breaking the kiss, Gabby jumped into Matt's arms as they stood under the cascading water. Matt guided himself into Gabby's entrance. Once he was all the way in, they broke off their kiss, gasping for air.

"Oh, Matt baby. I love, oh, feeling you inside me. Please move." Gabby gasped as Matt started to move inside her

"Oh, Gabby." Matt gasped burying his head into her neck

Matt continued to thrust in and out of her, making her moan incoherently with every thrust. Matt continued to fuck her senseless as the hot water cascades down on them.

"Matt, baby, I-I'm so c-close." Gabby panted

"Me too, baby." Matt whispered breathlessly as he crashed his lips into her and kissed her passionately

Gabby broke the kiss as she felt her orgasm approach rapidly.

"Matt, I'm gonna come. Oh god, yes. OH GOD, YES MATT. FUUUUCK I'M COMING." Gabby shouted as she felt her orgasm rip through her body

Matt came right after her.

"Ung GABBY I'M COMING... FUUUUCK YEEES." Matt shouted as he felt his own orgasm pulse through his body emptying himself into Gabby

Matt had lifted Gabby off of him and set her down.

"Oh Matt." Gabby panted, coming down from her high

"Yeah." Matt said and he kissed her and began washing her hair

* * *

Matt and Gabby strolled into Firehouse 51 giggling and talking with each other. They got looks from Kelly and Shay and then heard them giggling. As Matt and Gabby walked past them, holding hands, they heard Shay and Kelly saying something to each other about them getting laid.

"Looks to me like he screwed her good." Shay whispered, causing her and Kelly to laugh

"He probably screwed her on the kitchen counter or something." Kelly laughed

Matt and Gabby just stood there pretending not to listen and whispering things to each other.

"This is gonna be another long shift." Matt sighed

"I know, but as long as I have you, I'll be fine." Gabby whispered

"Ditto." Matt said as he grabbed her and kissed her lips gently

Gabby took Matt's hand and led him past Shay and Kelly to the locker room but not before correcting Kelly's earlier statement.

"It was actually the shower, but the counter sounds like a great idea. We'll keep that in mind for tonight or tomorrow morning." Gabby winked as she and Matt burst out laughing and walked away

"Oh gross guys." Shay and Kelly shouted out together

* * *

Matt and Gabby had entered the common room and took their usual seats before Herrmann and Mouch complained about being hungry.

"Fine." Gabby sighed, "What'll it be?"

"Lasagna!" Herrmann exclaimed

"Chili!" Mouch shouted at the same time as Herrmann

Matt, Kelly, Shay, and Mills voted for chili.

"Chili it is then!" Gabby said as she began bringing out the necessary ingredients for lunch

_*Truck 81, Ambulance 61, Squad 3, Battalion 25, 4 car pile up on Whacker and 51st*_

Everyone jumped up and ran off to their respective vehicles and set off. When they arrived at the scene, they found a girl pinned between two cars, who later died from blood loss, 4 people were presumed DOA, 3 people were taken off to Lakeshore, and Dawson, Shay, and Mills were taking care of the other 3 that weren't badly injured.

* * *

"How about that chili?" Mouch asked

"I'll get right on it!" Gabby laughed as she headed towards the kitchen to restart the chili

"Lunch is ready!" Gabby shouted and everyone jumped up to grab some

"This is the best chili I've ever had baby." Matt said as he kissed her

"Yeah Gabby, this is _really_ good." Mouch mumbled through a mouthful

"Yeah Dawson, what in here?" Shay and Herrmann said in unison

"Dawson family secret." Gabby giggled as she poured herself a bowl and sat down next to Matt

The rest of the night was slow. The only calls they got were for a cat stuck in a tree, a diabetic who forgot to take their insulin, and someone who broke their knee. Matt and Gabby were now laying in their bunks together and waiting for the next 10 hours to go by quick. Matt pulled Gabby into him.

"I'm really tired." Matt whispered

"Me too." Gabby half-giggled

"Let's get some sleep, ok?"

"Ok. Goodnight Matt."

"Goodnight Gabby."

Matt and Gabby drifted off into sleep.

**So I have an idea of Matt getting hurt and then Gabby's trying to stabilize him in the ambo and then crying and telling him he cant leave because she's pregnant.**

**Idk if that's a good idea. I won't have him having any head issues or anything like that. Please let me know what you think of that idea. If you would rather see them just together and have a perfect little family or if you would like to have a little bit of complications like Matt getting hurt and then him surviving and them having a family. Anyway, please comment what you think.**


	7. Surprise

**Sorry for the late update. I was waiting for "Virgin Skin" to air and OMG... CAN WE JUST TALK ABOUT IT FOR A SECOND? Like ok, Matt with his head injury and like I thought he wasn't going to tell Gabby at all and I'm kinda glad that Gabby didn't become a firefighter because I don't think she woulda made a good firefighter. Like, no offense to female firefighters. (I'm a female and somewhat of a feminist and I have no judgement against female cops, firefighters, etc.). I just don't think she woulda made a good firefighter, but she makes a hella fine paramedic. Anyway, I'm soooo super glad that Matt told Gabby about his head injury. I thought FOR SURE that he wasn't gonna tell her and then something was gonna happen and he would get hurt and the doctor would have to tell her that he has all these issues and yeah. And Kelly going ape shit on everyone until he found Katie? That was amazing. Anyway, yeah so I loved that episode and I kept thinking that they weren't gonna have a Dawsey/Dawsey kissing scene, buuuuut they did! Anyway, sorry about that, I just wanted to talk about that episode for a minute.**

**I was gonna up load this chapter after "Virgin Skin" aired but now it's a week later and "Keep Your Mouth Shut" has aired and I'm gonna try to upload a semi-long to short chapter or 2 short chapters if I can.**

**Anywho, I don't own Chicago Fire, NBC, or Global.**

**Anyway, on with the story...**

Matt and Gabby walked into Matt's apartment, took off their coats, and their shoes before heading into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Gabby turned to look at Matt and sighed.

"What the hell didn't you tell me sooner?" Gabby shouted slightly

"Gabby baby, please calm down. I didn't tell you because you were stressed out with the academy and I knew that if I told you, you wouldn't go and I don't like the idea of being the reason you don't go through the academy." Matt said, pulling her into his chest

"I don't care, and it doesn't matter anyway, I didn't make the cut. Matt, if I didn't know and something were to happen-" Gabby couldn't finish her sentence but instead held on to him tighter

"And if something were to happen, I would survive because I have something, _someone_, to live for." Gabby looked up at Matt with tears in her eyes and leaned up to kiss him

"Don't cry baby." Matt hugged Gabby tighter

Matt then picked Gabby up bridal style, carried her to his room, laid her down on his bed, and hovered over her.

"Don't you ever cry when you're with me because that hurts my heart. I love you Gabby." Matt leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss

"I love you too." Gabby whispered when they parted

* * *

Matt pulled Gabby into him and spooned her body against his. They laid there for about 5 minutes before Gabby started to feel Matt's hardness pressing into the back of her thigh. Gabby let out a low groan from the back of her throat before turning around to find Matt staring at her.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you're so beautiful and I love you and I just want to make love to you endlessly." Matt blushed

"I know the feeling." Gabby purred

Matt leaned down to kiss her. The kisses started out short, wet, and gentle. They then turned into breathless, needy, and more passionate kisses.

"Make love to me Matt." Gabby panted

"Always." Matt whispered in her ear causing both of them to chuckle

"Apparently that's our new word." Gabby laughed

"Just shut up and kiss me." Matt chuckled at his eagerness and leaned down and kissed her

Matt kissed Gabby with all the passion he had been feeling in that moment. Matt rolled Gabby over so that she was on top. Gabby pulled Matt's shirt off, leaned down, and started to kiss his lips, neck, chest, abs, and navel. Matt grabbed the hem of Gabby's shirt and pulled it off of her. They both made quick work of removing their clothes and before they knew it, they were both naked with Gabby on top of him. Gabby wasted no time aligning him with her entrance and slowly sinking down on him, feeling him fill her, inch by inch. Gabby started to slowly rise and fall before she was aching for more. Matt quickly rolled them over before Gabby could protest. Gabby tried rocking back against Matt's cock but Matt pinned her down.

"Oh god baby." Gabby panted as Matt kissed her hard

"Gabby. Baby." Matt whispered in her ear as he pinned her and fucked her

"Oh fuck Matt YES SHIIIIT. FUCK ME HARDER." Gabby screamed

"Go ahead and scream Gabby. No one will here you my love." Matt whispered into her and as he took her earlobe between his teeth and pulled gently

"AHHH FUCK ME MATT. BABY GOD YOU'RE SO GOOD. MATT BABY YEEEEEES." Gabby screamed as Matt continued to relentlessly fuck her

"I'm close baby." Matt panted as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and bit down gently

"Me too baby." Gabby panted as she twisted her hands through his blonde locks

This only caused Matt to speed up his thrusts. He could then feel Gabby clench down on his cock as she began to ride out her orgasm, essentially pulling Matt over the edge. They collided their lips together, swallowing each other's screams and moans of pleasure.

Matt pulled out and they both fell back onto the bed and pulled the covers over their bodies, trying to catch their breath.

"God you're so amazing. I don't know what I'd do without you Gabs." Matt said, looking into her eyes and kissing her gently

"Use your hand." Gabby said causing them both to start laughing

* * *

Matt and Gabby walked into the common room after changing in the locker room.

"Aww look at those two." Herrmann cracked

"Ahh yes, the lovebirds." Mouch piped in

"Alright, alright, we get it." Gabby laughed

_*Truck 81, Ambulance 61, Squad 3, Battalion 25. House Fire on 31st and Whacker*_

Everyone jumped to run to their respective vehicles; when they reached the scene of the fire, it was brutal. Matt immediately started doling out directions for everyone.

"Otis, Mouch, get the hose. Herrmann, Cruz, you're with me." Matt called out to his team

"Herrmann, upstairs, Cruz, downstairs, I'll stay on the main level." Matt shouted to his men

"Clear, Lt." Cruz responded

"Copy that, Cruz" Matt spoke

"Clear up here, Lt." Herrmann told Matt

"Copy that, Herrmann." Matt spoke back

"Clear the building." Chief spoke into his radio

"Copy that, Chief." Matt responded

"Herrmann, Cruz, clear the building. Let's go." Matt shouted

Matt's last memory was him running towards the door of the house and then black.

"LT.! Chief, Casey's down. He was hit in the neck. Have Shay and Dawson ready, Matt's coming out." Herrmann shouted to Chief through the radio

* * *

_*in the Ambo*_

"He's going into V-Shock! I need an IV!" Gabby shouted at Severide

"Come on Matt. Not like this, not now. You can't leave us now, because I'm _pregnant_."


	8. Memories

Gabby could still remember the conversation she had had with Shay the previous day.

* * *

_"Shay? Shay?" Gabby shouted when she entered her apartment_

_'That's weird. Shay said I could let myself in and she'd be here but I don't see her.' Gabby thought to herself_

_"I'm in here!" Shay called for the kitchen_

_"Oh thank god. I started to think you weren't here." Gabby replied as she entered the kitchen_

_"No, I'm here. I just had headphones in. I thought I heard someone and then I heard you called my name and it took me a second to remember you were coming over." Shay laughed_

_"Would you like some coffee or tea, Gabby?" Shay asked as she put the kettle on the stove_

_"Coffee fines." Gabby responded_

_"Here. Now, what's wrong?" Shay asked as she handed Gabby her coffee_

_"Ok. Well, I had be feeling like, err umm, super horny I guess, and Matt and I have been having a lot of sex and then he wanted it again last night and I felt like such a bitch because I said no and he's like 'did I do something wrong' and I told him no and that I was tired and bloated and he just went to sleep. I thought I was feeling bloated because my period was coming and it never did. So, I took a pregnancy test because I'm usually never more than 3 days late and when I discovered I was 5 days late, I thought maybe I was pregnant even though I'm on birth control. So, I took 3 pregnancy tests right before I left Matt's apartment and I want to share it with you because I don't want Matt to be sad if they come out negative." Gabby blurted out_

_"Ok ok ok. Listen to me, Gabs. Where are the pregnancy tests?" Shay asked_

_"There right here. Now I took them literately right before I left and you're supposed to let them sit for about 10-15 minutes before looking at the results. And it's about a 5-7 minute drive from Matt's place to yours and we've spent the last 5-7 minutes talking , so they should be ready."_

_"Ok Gabs, take them out and set them down on the coffee table."_

_Gabby took out the bag of pregnancy tests._

_"Shay, count to three and then I'll flip them over."_

_"Ok. 1, 2, 3!"_

_Gabby flipped over all three tests. Gabby started to cry and she embraced Shay and cried into her shoulder._

_"I can't believe it Gabs. You're pregnant!" Shay started to cry_

_"I can't wait to tell Matt!"_

_"When are you going to tel him?" Shay asked_

_"Tomorrow after shift."_

_"Why not today? You guys don't have shift."_

_"He's at his construction job."_

_"Ok. Well, you better go home and get some rest."_

_"Alright Shay. I'll see you at shift tomorrow." Gabby said as she headed towards the front door_

_"Thank you Shay." Gabby said as she walked out the door_

_"You're welcome."_

* * *

Gabby sat in the waiting room with the rest of Firehouse 51, crying with Shay and Severide.

"Matthew Casey's family?" the doctor called out.

"Yes?" Gabby answered

"And you're-"

"Gabriella Dawson. Matt's girlfriend." Gabby said as she composed herself

"I'm Dr. Barker. I have good news and bad news."


End file.
